Inkterror
by love-fantasy23
Summary: Meggie starts high school. She is doing really well and loving it. She is troubled by Farid's sudden absence, but soon finds much bigger problems at hand. Unexpected and unwanted visitors come. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Inkterror**

It had been two years since Meggie had escaped Capricorn's village along with so many others. Unfortunately that large mass of escaped victims included Basta and several others of Capricorn's old henchmen. That small amount of time spent south, when she constantly feared for her life, along with those of her family and a few newly made friends, popped into her memory nearly every day. But right now she had something to keep her mind off of the terrors of her past. Today was her first day of high school.

Meggie studied her reflection in a mirror. She had grown taller and more mature in the last couple of years. She had longer legs, wider hips, and larger breasts than before. She was even prettier and even more like Resa now. She had let her hair grow longer, so it now reached the middle of her back. She wore white short shorts, a form fitting blue shirt, a purple tank top underneath (showing below the bottom of the shirt), and blue flats. She was also wearing light makeup. She fixed her hair a bit, grabbed her school bag, and went downstairs to breakfast.

"Good morning," Meggie called to Mo, Resa and Elinor as she entered the kitchen. "Good morning" was repeated back to her as she sat down in front of a plate of pancakes already prepared for her.

"You'd better hurry up and eat," Resa told her.

"Yeah. You don't want to be late on your first day of school or they may not let you in," Mo teased. Meggie smiled as she chewed. Mo could always make her smile. He and Farid could always get her to grin.

Farid. He was always coming to their house. (Actually it was Elinor's house, but they had moved into it after they came back from Capricorn's village.) Dustfinger was with him every time he did. They were supposed to come the night before to give her a fire show. Farid was almost as good as Dustfinger now and their shows were amazing. They didn't showed up, which had never happened before. Mo told her they probably got held up somewhere and not to worry, so she didn't. But she did wish they had come, at least this morning, to see her.

All thoughts of Farid went out her mind and were replaced by nervousness and excitement as she and Mo got into the car and drove to her new school. When they reached the school Meggie hugged Mo and got out. Then he drove away and Meggie walked into the office to get her schedule. It was several weeks into the school year, but Meggie was starting late because she had gone with Mo when he traveled to cure some old books. She had to wait some time to get her schedule, so the bell for first period had already rung a while ago when she finally walked down the empty hall to her class. The noisy classroom grew completely silent as she pulled open the door and entered the classroom. She could feel her cheeks grow hot, as hard as she tried not to blush, because everyone was looking at her. The teacher introduced herself and assigned Meggie to a seat after telling her to copy some notes from a student by her. The she returned to her desk and the volume rose as the students returned to their conversations. She sat down and found herself surrounded by two boys and a girl.

Both of the boys immediately offered their notes and tried to stutter an explanation of what they were about. Meggie couldn't understand a word they said and smiled as they dropped their notebooks with their fumbling hands. Then they turned beet red as the girl laughed at them.

When she had overcome her fit of giggles, the girl turned to Meggie. "Hi. I'm Hailey," she said. She had voluminous black hair and deep blue eyes. She didn't have makeup, but was pretty without it. She wore dark skinny jeans, a hot pink zebra print shirt, and pink converse. "Sorry about them," she gestured to the two boys. "I guess their just too fond of your appearance to act more intelligent than the average monkey. No, I don't mean anything, you look fine," she assured Meggie after seeing the look on her face. "It's just that you're really pretty."

"Oh," Meggie said with a smile. "Thanks. I'm Meggie."

"I'm Andrew," said one of the boys. He looked like a boy version of Hailey. "I'm Hailey's twin brother, which you've probably already guessed."

Before Meggie could say anything the other boy spoke. "I'm Ryan." He had light brown hair and green eyes. He smiled at her, an expression reflected in Hailey and Andrew's face, and she beamed back at them all. Then her three new friends started introducing her to others in their class. Most of the class was eager to meet her. She made a bunch of new friends. This continued throughout the entire day. Hailey was in all of her classes, and Andrew and Ryan were in most of them. Even after making a bunch of new friends, Meggie made sure they were in the middle of the small crowds that tended to form around her.

The next couple of days passed well for Meggie. She always had someone to hang out with-- especially Hailey, Andrew, and Ryan. The two boys relaxed around her and all of them became good friends in that small amount of time. The only thing that was missing was Farid. She hadn't seen him since a little before she had started school. This was very unusual. Mo told her not to worry about it--like before. Meggie pretended she was okay, but was actually anxious. Meggie hadn't told Hailey (who was now her best friend, and very close to her) about Farid yet.

It was during first period when Meggie was thinking about Farid that Hailey asked her what was wrong. Meggie's troubled thoughts must have resulted in a similar facial expression. They weren't really doing anything in class (as usual in their first period class), so Meggie told her best friend about her dark skinned, fleet-footed boyfriend. But she had only just told her about not seeing him for so long when the class was interrupted by the sound of gun shots.

**Please R&R!!! Then I can continue the story! Can't wait to hear from you. Ideas, critisism, anything is welcome! (This is my first story, so I can't wait!) I'm only twelve, so please don't say anything _bad_. **


	2. Chapter 2

Then there were voices. Men's voices. They were coming closer, but couldn't be understood from the classroom. The sound of one almost made Meggie's heart stop. "No!," she whispered. "Basta!" In the dead silent classroom her voice was heard by everyone. Everyone stared at her but she barely noticed. She was to afraid and shocked to do anything. Finally she found her voice. "We all have to get out--," she started, but was cut off when the door burst open. Five men walked into the classroom, all with guns. Meggie recognized two of them. Basta and Flatnose. While the other men pointed their guns around the room, Basta and Flatnose scanned the room and Meggie was sure she knew why. Her idea was confirmed when Flatnose's eyes stopped on her. "There she is!," he said to Basta as he pointed in her was paralyzed by fear as Basta walked to where she was sitting. The rest of the class just watched in silent horror as the armed man came towards their friend. Meggie was glad they were sensible enough not to do anything. Then she realized they were probably just too scared. _Why is Basta here? Do they have Mo, Resa and Elinor too? How did they get into the school? Why is the teacher just letting this all happen?_, Meggie just answered the last two questions by herself: Basta had blackmailed people to get what he wanted. Just like Capricorn used to do."Well Miss Silvertongue, you don't seem too excited to see us again!," Basta sneered as he stood in front of Meggie's desk. He looked at her for a moment and widened his wicked smile. "The girl's grown. She's prettier than her mother now, and that's saying something! Isn't it Flatnose?""Yes it is! Resa sure is pretty!," Flatnose laughed. Meggie felt hatred spread through her and block out some of her straight into Basta's eyes and, with as much contempt and the dirtiest look she could muster, Meggie said, "What are you doing here?""Well, we're here to get you. And I think you should be a little nicer, seeing as we came from so far away to see you!," Basta replied. "Now come on and you can see the dirty fire-eater and your little boyfriend." Meggie turned pale and Basta and the other men laughed. Meggie looked at Hailey, Andrew, and Ryan as Basta pulled her out of the seat by her arm. She just saw shocked, confused, and scared expressions on their faces to match the ones of the rest of the class."What did you do to Dustfinger and Farid?," Meggie demanded as Basta pulled her towards the door. The men laughed again as Basta replied, "They were treated to our hospitality, just as you are about to be." Fear and hatred bubbled inside Meggie's stomach as she and the five men went to the door. As hard as Meggie struggled, she couldn't break free of Basta's the lights went out even though nobody touched the switch, and it was dark because the window was covered. And as suddenly as the darkness came it was gone. In its place, fire appeared. It blocked the door just as they were about to walk out of it. People yelled and screamed as Meggie was filled with hope. She knew who must be here when something like this happened. _Dustfinger! And that must mean Farid is here too!_"You idiots!," Basta screamed at his men. "Put that fire out! I knew it! You fools let the stupid fire eater escape! Find him!" None of the men followed his orders. They were surrounded by fire. The students were all running over and exiting the room through the windows. Basta jumped away from the fire as it leaped out near where he was."What's the matter Basta? Not still afraid of fire are you?," Meggie questioned. She couldn't get away yet because she was with the five men in the ring of fire. Basta glared at her, but as he started towards her, two figures came through the fire. Once he saw the look on her face as she looked past him, Basta spun around. He found himself looking at Dustfinger as he spoke to the flames surrounding Farid was by Meggie. He had been helping Dustfinger speak to the flames, but was now focusing on Meggie. Meggie took his hand and he cleared a path in the ring of flames and led her over to the window. "Jump out Meggie!," he told her. When he saw how reluctant she looked to leave him there he added, "It's okay Meggie! I'll be right out!" Meggie was the last student inside the classroom. Her friends outside were calling her to come out. Some of them were at the window holding their hands to her to help her out. She took one last look at Farid and then took the hands extended towards her. They helped her out of the window and she turned to see Farid running back to help Dustfinger. She didn't take her eyes off of him until he ran back to the window with Dustfinger. They jumped out of the window, which still had most of the class surrounding it. Some had run off hugged Farid as tight as she could as Dustfinger spoke to Meggie's classmates. He told them to go back into the school and tell the adults in charge that there was a fire inside the room. They ran to do as they were instructed after Meggie nodded assuringly to them. Basta and his men could be heard yelling inside the classroom. Dustfinger closed the window and then turned to Meggie. "Are you alright?," he smiled and then responded, "Yes. Thank you." Then she remembered something she had feared just a few minutes ago. The smile slid off her face as she asked, "Are Resa and Mo and Elinor alright?"Dustfinger looked back at the window where there was a lot of flickering light, heat, and yells. Now there seemed to be a lot more people inside. "Let's get out of here. Then we can explain what's been happening."Meggie agreed and they all went quickly away. They soon left the hectic school behind them.


End file.
